hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Cass
Jacob Cass. Better known as Goku "The King" is a wrestler signed to the Raw Brand. Early Career Independent Circut(2004-2005) Jacob would start his pro Wrestling Career on the Independent Circut wrestling for promoitons like HCW and JECW under the ring name The Assassin(which he uses those taunts to this day in WWE) which he won both promotions World Heavyweight titles before the companies merged which he became Undisputed Champion, appearing with both belts before he started competing less regularly with HCW. Jacob(as "The Assassin") Would join the MWF(Miracle Wrestling Federation) winning the tag team and heavyweight belts within a month before departing to MWF(Millenium Wrestling Federation) winning it's secondary belt 3 times before signing with Ring of Honor. Ring of Honor(2005) Jacob would debut in ROH(Ring of Honor) as The Ultimate Assassin and would compete against future WWE Champion CM Punk several times before feuding with Samoa Joe and Bryan Danielson before departing from the company after only 5 months after joining. The King(2005-2007) WWE In his early career, Goku would debut in WWE as The King. Teaming with Rey Mysterio, John Morrison and Evan Bourne. Winning the WWE Tag Team Championship 3 times, The King would also have a small, but very well criticly recieved feud with Rey Mysterio which ended with The King getting hit with a 619. After his feud with Mysterio ended, The King would head into a feud with The Big Show, but the feud would be cut short in 2006 as The King was released. TNA Debut, feud with Vegeta and Departure Goku would debut in TNA in March 2009 defeating The Monster Abyss and would go on to start a year-long feud with Vegeta which would end at Slammiversry 2010 with Goku winning. This would be the final apperance of Goku in TNA as he would be released the following day. Return to the Independent Circut(2008-2010) Jacob would return to the Indy Circut competing under The KingThe Assassin and The Ultimate Assassin competing under various promotions before re-sigining with WWE in 2010 Goku and Jacob Cass(2010 - Present) Return to WWE(World Wreslting Entertainment) FCW Goku signed a multi-year deal with WWE in May 2010, his past as The King '''at first was ignored, but after weeks of fans chanting "Hail The King", WWE was forced to say "Goku is The King". Goku was assigned to its Develpomental Territiory FCW(Flordia Championship Wrestling) making his debut he defeated Goldust via Cloverleaf. The following month he would win the FCW Heavyweight Championship after hitting The Bloodline of Kings(later shortened to The Bloodline).And would hold onto the title for 2 months before losing it in a championship forefit match(a match where a title can change hands by any means) after he lost by dq, after not letting off the Cloverleaf after his opponent tapped out. Over the following weeks he attacked various supertstars until his suspension in August 2010. His suspenision was lifted in December 2010, and he returned with a clean shaven look. He would then spend the rest of his tenure in FCW as a heel. In his final full time apperances in FCW he defeated Goldust with a modified Torture Rack(now used by Ezekial Jackson). Debut, World Heavyweight Champion, various feuds and personas Goku was signed to WWE Main Roster in May 2011 and was moved back to its developmental territory FCW, and also was allowed to compete in the independent cirtcut in which he dominatied. He is set to make his on-screen debut after Destination Death. In his In-Ring debut for WWE, Goku defeated Sin Cara. He would make his debut on Smackdown, defeating Mark Henry and would earn an NXT Title Match, defeating Wade Barrett on RAW SuperShow, in a Ladder Match. Goku would then re-start his feud with Vegeta which will start at Vengence 2011. In a Loser gets Fired Tag Team match, Goku picked Drew McIntyre as his parnter against Vegeta and Vince but failed as Drew was pinned by Vegeta. At Survivor Series, Goku will captain a team against Team Vegeta at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, he defeated TEam Vegeta, last eliminating Vegeta. The night after Survivor Series, Goku cashed in his NXT title match on Big Show, in a triple threat match, also involoving Mark Henry, Goku won the World title forcing Mark Henry to submit. The following night on ECW, Goku changed his hair color to it's natural(black) and mostly shaved head, looking more Randy Orton-like, and growing more facial hair, with this he would debut new silver shades(later changed to black) and more serious attitude compared to his former, fun loving, easy going nature. With his new attitude, Goku dominated new Tag Team Champions Santino Marella and Zack Ryder in a handicap match. With the annoucement of John Morrison's retirement from WWE, Goku used Morrison's finishing move(the running knee to a seated opponent) to pay tribute to Morrison. At TLC 2011, Goku would lose the World Heavyweight Championship thanks to interfirence from Vegeta. The following night on Raw Supershow, Goku suffered his first loss in WWE losing to CM Punk. After losing to Punk, Goku would briefly move to WWE Superstars and team with Alex Riley defeating various jobbers before moving back to Raw SuperShow. Since returning to Raw SuperShow Goku's persona has changed to that of a dark superhero, instead using ''The Spear ''instead of ''The Bloodline ''as a finisher. Teaming with Wade Barrett/The Corre. Jacob Cass and Various storylines(2012-Present) In early 2012, Goku would start teaming with former rival Wade Barrett forming "The Corre" and hunting the Undipusted WWE Tag Team Championship of Primo and Epico. On their first title match, they failed to capture the titles as Rosa got Wade disqualified. The following ECW Goku lost a match which resulted in his firing. The following Smackdown he "returned" going under his real name '''Jacob Cass. His past endevors are now combined as a 3 time tag team champion, a one time US champion and 1 time Intercontinental Champion. He also contintued to team with Wade Barrett. At the Royal Rumble, Jacob and Barrett would win the WWE Tag team Titles from Primo and Epico. Post this win, Jacob would take the underdog role in his hunt for a singles title regin after suffering his second singles loss since reuturning to WWE losing to Cody Rhodes. Jacob would announce he will be competing on ECW RevivaL.''Cass and Wade would defeat Kofi Kingston & R-Truth for the Tag Team Championships. Cass annoucned that he would challenge Edge to a match at WrestleMania 28. Cass and Barrett lost the tag titles to Rated RKO when Barrett was pinned by Orton. =In Wrestling= Moves Finishers *'End of the Bloodline(Superkick)' *'The Winds of Change'''(adopted from Wade Barrett) *Bloodline(WWE)/The Bloodline(of Kings)(FCW) - Argentine_backbreaker_rack, Spin into a power bomb, usually followed by a Cloverleaf *Cloverleaf *Cross_armbar(Later used as a regular move in WWE) * Signitures *Kingdom Breaker(WWE)/Kingdom Killer(FCW) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebuster#Belly-to-back_inverted_mat_slam(Later used as a signiture move) *Sharpshooter(later used as a signiture move) *Anaconda_vise(Later used as a signiture move) *Wasteland(adopted from Wade Barrett) * Category:Face Category:Raw Superstar